Holt Pony Tales
by RhulainTheCheetahwolf
Summary: A series about new ponies that move to Ponyville, one with a special power unlike her kind, one of an old rivalry, and one of a great mind. MLP-FIM universe after 'Sonic Rainboom', but won't follow main story.
1. Elements and Ifrits pt1

A/N: Yes I have been bitten by the pony bug. I now have story Ideas of my DA oc's in the MLP-FIM universe. These will be a fanfic series within the series, featuring my own MLP oc's. They appearing after 'Sonic Rainboom'. If you want to see the pony forms go to my gallery in Deviant Art, h t t p : h i g h r h u l a i n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m. DON'T WORRY I'm still working on my other stories! I just need more time with them.

Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>"It looks so much better than in the picture," softly spoke a figure on a road to the town of Ponyville. She gazed in awe of the lush valley, the small community of houses and buildings of the town, to the great castle on the mountain face in the distance.<p>

She started forward when she heard frantic-like chattering. She looked over to the bank of a creek, parallel to the road, to see a pair of river otters trying to clear some rock rubble that fell from the opposite over hanging bank in front of their den. However, a large rock wouldn't budge despite both of them pushing with all their strength. The mother squeakily wept in her mate's embrace when they heard a rumble from the rock. They both looked to see the great rock shake then float up into the air, move away from the revealed den entrance and tossed into the creek. Two otter pups ran out of the den and into their relived parent's arms.

The otter family never noticed the relived and satisfied look on the departing figure heading for Ponyville.

But on the other side of town within a forests tree fringe, three pairs of ominous eyes looked to the same town.

* * *

><p>MLP-FIM: Holt Pony Tales<p>

Episode 1 Elements and Ifrits Part 1

* * *

><p>The day was beautiful over Ponyville; every pony was going about the market place searching for all their needs and sellers selling their goods. Ponies of all colors and types were walking, trotting, and flying all around to where they needed to go. One pony however was a rare sight in the small town; a slender yellow pony with black spots along her neck, down her back, and even her tail had teardrop-like spots and a black tip. Her brownish mane was cropped short with side tassels, and a tied ponytail. Her cutie mark was an elegant blue star with two emeralds on both side star points. Ocean blue eyes looked around her surroundings, her black cheek streak marks dimming the suns glare, as she looked to her list on her brown saddlebag. Beside her saddlebag she wore a short earthy green shawl around her neck and her back, and dull red leg warmers.<p>

The pony muttered softly to herself as she read the list. "Hmm, flour, sugar, bread, a new set of sewing needles…Got those. Bananas, carrots, broccoli…Apples! That's next."

She smiled to herself as she walked through the street, looking around at the buildings. As she walked some ponies started to take notice of her.

"That's a new face."

"Who is she?"

"Wonder where she's from."

"Hee, hee Betcha Pinkie Pie would notice her within the hour."

"Giggle, no in the next five minutes."

She paid little attention to the whisperings to concentrate on finding—

"APPLES! Get yar fresh apples!"

There.

She trotted toward the loud call and found herself coming up to the apple cart of Applejack Apple.

The orange and blonde pony was calling out to the crowd, placing bushels of apple barrels around the cart while her big red Clydesdale brother, Big Macintosh, collected the money from the earlier rush hour.

"Get some of aur special golden delicious, and if ya'll want a little bit of tart have some of aur good green sour apples!" called AJ as she pushing another barrel. "Whew! That was a good sale Big Mac. Do we have enough for the next one?"

Closing the register the gentle giant answered. "Euyep."

AJ laughed, "Good, I could sell these all day. I'm the apples selling queen!"

"More like an apple core."

He avoided the kick from his irritated little sister, and smirked as he put a new platter of apple fritters on the cart counter, then looked to the coming customer.

He froze.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could have some samples of your apples. I'm new to town and I never tried yours before."

Big Mac just stared at the bluest eyes he had ever seen, the smile she gave him sent his heart booming like multiple Sonic Rainbooms. After a few moments of silence, her smile faltered and asked again.

"Hello, can I have some samples?... Hello?...Are you…alright?"

"Tarnation Big Mac! You have a customer, answer her!" Applejack popped up next to him. "…" She waved a hoof in front of his face. "Sorry miss, but I think his brain's stuck."

"Will he be alright?"

"Sure…maybe. Name's Applejack, the stuck brother of mine is Big Macintosh. Anyway you said you wanted some samples? Well then try some of our star red delicious, our sweet and sour apples, and the golden tasting gold delicious."

AJ moved a tray of apple slices to the yellow/black spotted pony. "So ya new to town?"

Biting into a slice she answered after chewing and swallowing. "Gulp. Yum! Yes, my name is-"

They heard a whistling sound.

"What's that sound?"

She and AJ looked around until AJ looked behind her customer; her face deadpanned.

"Ya might want'a mosy two steps to yar right."

Confused the pony did that then was startled when a streak of pink darted next to her to crash into a waiting pillow where she had been standing. She almost didn't hear the giggling "Told you, five minutes."

She stared at a pink pony with a cutie mark of blue and yellow balloons and a puffy darker pink mane and tail, then she looked to the pillow in which Applejack had placed to protect her cart, then looked to the Stetson hat wearing pony who answered her silent question.

"Trust me, you stay long enough, you'll know."

She was about to ask more when bright blue eyes blocked her vision.

"OHMYGOSH! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! Who are you? Where are you from? Are you visiting or moving in? I mean we had a new pony move in to Ponyville, but we weren't expecting another one. Is it alright if I throw a welcome party at your house? I know we had a party the other day and I like to have had it a surprise but I'm sure everypony would love one to welcome a new friend and the last one was a surprise so this one doesn't have to be. Can I? Please, please, please, please, please?"

Nose to nose, and forcing her neck lean from the pink face, blinked at the rapid questions then replied with a smile.

"Hi, Pinkie Pie. I'm Rhulain Sabermane, I'm just moving in today from Horseshucago. A party sounds nice but my house isn't built yet."

Pinkie seemed to deflate at that, and then bounced back up.

"Horseshucago? That's a long way from here."

"I had my own way of getting around."

"Where exactly is yar house gonna to be?" Applejack asked, leaning over her cart counter.

"Just passed the big apple orchard, is that your farm?"

"Sure is! Great, we'll be neighbors!"

"So instead of a party, how about a picnic?" suggested Pinkie.

"… A picnic would be fine-"

"Great! We'll have it tomorrow! Just tell AJ where your house will be and I'll get all the supplies ready. See ya then!" Pinkie then took off in a pink plume for a moment, Rhulain looked to Applejack, and then Pinkie was back in her face. "Its nice meeting you Rhulain, welcome to Ponyville!" She took off again…...she came back. "…Do you like Tabasco sauce?"

"…Not really," said Rhulain, with a smile.

"Shoot…better find a substitute…Oh well bye!"

Then she took off, Rhulain waited for a second, just in case, then laughed.

"Ha, ha, she's a character."

"You get used to her, she's a really good friend. If anything her parties and picnics are the best," said AJ. "So how were the apples?"

"Just as you described them. I'll have five of each please."

"That'll be eight bits."

"Thank-you," Rhulain gave the money and put the apples in her saddlebags. "Wow, three new friends, it's a great start."

"Trust me, ya'll add more at the picnic."

"Hee, hee, tell Pinkie Pie to look for blue flag passed your orchard. Well, see you around Applejack…bye Big Macintosh," departed Rhulain.

"See ya' round neighbor!" AJ called, then turned to her still frozen brother. "Big Mac?" She noticed a faint blush on his cheeks, she suddenly smirked at him. "Well, well color me shocked. My big strong hoofed, thick headed brother has a crush on the new pony! Ha!"

Big Mac blinked, then glared at her, "I ain't thick headed…and I don't have a crush."

"HA! Ya paused there!"

"That don't mean anything!"

(Think of AJ smirking like when SpongeBob caught Squidward with the Crabby patties.)

"I don't have a crush!"

"Big Mac has a crush! Big Mac has a crush!"

"Don't you have apples to sell oh miss apple selling queen!" He tried to ignore his guffawing sister. 'I'll never understand little sisters.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, past the great Sweet Apple Orchard, in a meadow on an outcropping, a purple unicorn, with a darker striped banged mane and violet eyes, sat with a book at her hooves, turning the pages with her horn magic. Hovering close by were two pegasus ponies, a yellow one with flowing pink hair teal colored eyes and a cutie mark of pink butterflies, and a sky blue one with a scruffy hair of the rainbow and a cutie mark of a lightning bolt like rainbow. They waited as the unicorn finished a page in the book then closed it.<p>

"There I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Twilight?" the yellow Pegasus softly asked, concerned.

"I think I got everything down and double checked. With this spell I could levitate to any height."

"Yeah, but don't you already have an air balloon?" asked the rainbow mane Pegasus, scratching her head with a hoof.

"Yes, but what would happen if my balloon suddenly bursts and there wasn't a pegasus to save me? With this spell I could slowly levitate down to the ground without any injury."

"I guess that makes sense."

"But what if you get to high?"

"Fluttershy, this is practice, I'm only going a couple feet. And you and Rainbow Dash are here if something goes wrong."

"You can count on us," boasted Rainbow Dash.

"Oh right," Fluttershy softly agreed.

"Okay, here goes," sighed Twilight as she closed her eyes. Her horn started to glow, the two Pegasus watched intently as the glow covered her hooves and she started to lift from the rock face slowly.

She floated two feet off the ground and slightly moved to hover a bit, with the two Pegasus flanking her.

"You're doing it, Twilight," softy cheered Fluttershy.

"Thanks , but I need to concentrate."

Rainbow Dash flew just ahead of the unicorn, then looked back to her and instantly frowned.

"Uh, Twilight?"

"Rainbow Dash I said I needed-"

"But is your horn supposed to turn yellow?"

"…...no," she squeaked.

Suddenly Twilight took off into the sky like a rocket, screaming all the way.

"TWILIGHT!"

* * *

><p>AN: I know... 'Horsehucago', 'horseshoe' + 'Chicago', please be gentle with the flames, it's hard thinking of someplace different than the other horse themed parodies from the series.


	2. Elements and Ifrits pt2

Previously...

A new pony has come to Ponyville, Pinkie wants to have a welcome pinic for her. Meanwhile Twilight wanted to try a new spell with help and support from Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, but something goes wrong and now she's headed up tothe clouds and she's unable to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Eps. 1 Elements and Ifrits Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash quickly flew after Twilight. Fluttershy pasted, worried, as she followed the progress.<p>

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!

Rainbow Dash was closing the gap, but Twilight was still out of reach and going higher.

"Twilight! You need to cut your power! ... If you can do that. But wait-"

However, in her panic, Twilight ceased her spell abruptly, hovering in the air momentarily then fell straight down.

"Until I get to you," groaned Rainbow Dash as she followed again. She closed in on the falling unicorn as they tried to reach for each other when Twilight called out.

"Geese!"

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash looked to her side as a flock of Canada Geese flew into her, blocking her way as Twilight continued to fall.

"AH! Phew! Oh! Get out of the way, ya flying feather dusters!" Spitting out a couple feathers, and glared at an equally irritated goose that honked at her then bit her nose. "OW!" She swatted at it then flew down after her friend, but by now Twilight was coming to the ground; not even a Sonic Rainboom could catch up to her.

"I'm not going to make it!"

"Oh my goodness! I can't look!"

"I'M GOING TO DIE!"

* * *

><p>Just then Rhulain was walking up the road passed the orchard with her saddlebags full.<p>

"I better get started on building-"

Then she heard the screaming. She looked around then looked up, her ocean eyes widened and gasped at the sight.

* * *

><p>The ground was coming fast; she was panicking too much to think of any spells to help her. Twilight started to tear up.<p>

'I'm sorry everyone.' She closed her wet eyes.

Suddenly a great gust of wind blew up from underneath her, it swirled around her body and her descending speed slowed dramatically. Twilight sat like she was on a pillow as she looked on in shock as the swirling wind floated her down to the ground.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were equally awed at the spectacle.

Soon Twilight floated down until she was laid gently on the firm ground and the wind dissipated. After a few moments for her brain to catch up she sighed deeply and laid flat on her belly.

"Safe!"

"My word, are you alright?"

Twilight looked up to the concerned face of Rhulain who came up to her.

"I'm fine," Twilight stood up. "Sorry for, forgive the pun, dropping in on you."

"Well you should consider yourself lucky that wind came when it did."

"…Yeah."

"Twilight!"

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew to the unicorn.

"You okay Twi?"

"Any injuries? A cracked hoof, broken leg, crooked horn?"

"Girls, I'm fine, a little shaken but fine. I must have misread something, but I don't think I'm ready for more practice."

"That would be best," Fluttershy nodded.

"I'm just glad you're okay," said Rhulain. "I'm Rhulain, by the way. Rhulain Sabermane."

"Twilight turned to her, "I'm sorry, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy."

"YO!"

"…Hello."

"Never seen you before," Rainbow Dash flew around the yellow/black spotted pony to inspect her. "You passing though?"

"Actually I'm moving in today."

"Really where?"

Rhulain pointed her hoof across the road, where a tent and fire pit where on a flat dirt area marked with blue flags around the foundation perimeter.

"My house is going to be right there."

"Oh, don't you have a place to stay until it's built?" asked Fluttershy.

"I like the outdoors and at that spot, I can smell the baking of the apple treats from the apple farm. I met with the owner, Applejack, in town."

"So you met Applejack already?" asked Twilight.

"Yes, and a pony named Pinkie Pie, she wants to have a picnic here tomorrow. Are you friends with her?"

"Course, and if you've met Pinkie you can bet you'll see us at this picnic too," Rainbow dash hovered by.

"Well… I look forward to getting to know you all better tomorrow then."

"We best get going. Twilight, are you feeling better?" asked Fluttershy.

"Hm? Oh, yes I'm fine, so…I'll just…go home," Twilight said nervously, she had been preoccupied, thinking of the wind. She smiled at Rhulain. "It was nice meeting you, Rhulain… despite our first meeting. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah later!" called Rainbow Dash followed the unicorn with an aerial flip.

"Good-bye, it was a pleasure," softly called Fluttershy.

"Until tomorrow then," the spotted pony called back, she waited until the three ponies were out of sight she sighed in relief. "Phew, that was close. I've got to be careful, they would have noticed if-" she shook her head, then smiled sadly back at where they left. "Hope things go better here." She walked toward her tent.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of town at Fluttershy's hill-like cottage, a little white bunny named Angel, was listening to the chattering tale the otters told of what happened at their den that morning. He scratched behind his ears in confusion.<p>

Suddenly the ground shook and seemed lift them up in the air. They looked around for the cause but they were bounced around as the ground moved like a walking earthquake. Then the otter family ran off after looking behind Angel Bunny. He was confused at the action until a looming shadow come from behind and over him. He slowly turned, then squeaked in fright and ran as fast as he can away from it. He kept running while hearing the nasty laughter and crashing sounds.

He had to find the yellow Pegasus caretaker now!

* * *

><p>Pinkie was just finishing finalizing her picnic party list when…<p>

Pinchy knee, pinchy knee, pinchy knee…

Her eyes widen as they looked to her knee, she gasped, and then ran out her door.

"TRIPLE PINCHY KNEE! I gotta tell AJ! Something horrible is happening!"

* * *

><p>Rhulain looked up to the forest beyond Ponyville.<p>

"Defiantly not like the picture."

Then she continued on her current project.

* * *

><p>Later Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash sat inside Twilight's homelibrary tree, watcher her gather books with her magic from the shelves.

"'The Atmosphere and You', 'The Pegasus Guide to Wind Mechanics for Earthbound Ponies', 'Climate for Derpies'… How'd that get in there?" the unicorn muttered as she stacked the books near her friends.

A small purple and green scaled dragon walked from the adjacent kitchen door with a tray of drinks and treats.

"Here's lunch, daisy and rosehip lettuce sandwiches, carrot and apple slices with dressing and caramel, and my special fruit punch," said the dragon, them added. "With a side of gems for me."

"Nice spread Spike," said Rainbow Dash, as she took a carrot stick.

"Thank you," said Fluttershy as she took a sandwich. "Don't you want something Twilight?"

"In a minute, I just need one last book." She took the book then sat with her friends and started reading.

"Are you still thinking about that wind?" said Rainbow Dash.

"I just know that wind was not normal."

"You know Twilight, maybe you called on the wind subconsciously, you know like number 16?" Spike suggested. "Maybe you used it without thinking."

"16 is more of a gentle breeze, and I was in a panicked state, even if I did make that wind it wouldn't have been controlled to make a strong air brake underneath me," Twilight took a bite of a apple slice as got from the tray. "So I think it's something else."

"I think I know what you mean," said Rainbow Dash, as she took a bite of her sandwich. "MMph, mmph, mmf-"

"…Rainbow Dash."

"MMH? MH! Gulp! Phew, sorry, but as I was saying, you might be right. Wind is something that even pegasus ponies can't really control, it's the only free moving element, but wind can't form under a falling pony. I heard that the princesses can only manipulate the wind but not control it."

"Yes, Princess Celestia had told me of something like that once before. So… what really was that-?"

Then came the rapid knocking on the library entrance door.

"Who could that be?"

"I got it!" Spike went to the door and opened it for a panting, exhausted white bunny.

"Angel?" Fluttershy was surprised at the newcomer.

The small rabbit hopped around the yellow pony, waving his arms around and squeaking urgently.

"Angel, slow down I can't understand tell what you're trying to tell me."

The others gathered around the frantic bunny as he tried to use gestures.

"OOH! Charades! I love charades!" said Spike.

Angel held out a paw digit up then cupped his long ear.

"Okay first word, sounds like."

The bunny moved his paw tips against each other, like tying a small knot.

"Tying?" The bunny shook his head.

"Sewing?" Fluttershy tilted her head, but it caused another head shake. "Knitting?"

This time the bunny nodded his end and gestured to shorten it.

"Knit?"

"Mitt?" said Rainbow Dash, but another head shake from the bunny.

"Kit?" asked Twilight. Another head shake.

"Get?" guessed Spike. This time the bunny nodded his head.

As Spike whooped in his success, Angel raised two paw digits.

"Okay second word, sounds like."

Angel moved his paw across his ears and fur.

"Brush?" Another head shake.

"Comb?" sounded Rainbow Dash and Angel nodded.

"Gnome?"

"Home?" asked Fluttershy, the bunny nodded and hopped.

"Get home?" Spike scratched his head scales.

The bunny then tried to push on Fluttershy's leg toward the door.

"Oh, oh! Push! Or is it shove?" Spike hopped excitedly. "Maybe conga! Are you having a conga party Fluttershy?"

Angel face pawed. (Face palmed.)

"I think he's trying to tell you to get home right now Fluttershy," frowned Twilight.

"Oh dear, something must be happening at my cottage." She made for the door. "I better go-"

But on the other side of the door, she came face to face with an elegant white unicorn pony with a curled dark violet mane and tail, and a cutie mark of three diamonds. She had a frantic-like expression but then it changed to a smile of joyous relief.

"Rarity?"

"Fluttershy! Thank goodness!" the unicorn gathered the surprised Pegasus in a great hug. "Oh! When I saw what happened I feared the worst!"

"What happened?" Rainbow Dash joined them.

"You must come quickly! Its-it's too indescribable for words!" Angel nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash flew ahead and above the galloping ponies, Angel rode Fluttershy and Spike on Twilight, as they raced to the cottage. She was the first to reach the scene and she looked on in shock. "OH MAN!"<p>

The other came up under her and gasped in horror at the sight.

The entire roof had collapsed with jagged boulders on top, the gardens were uprooted, trees were broken and twisted, the chicken coop had been burned to the ground, and furniture debris were scattered around the area. Ponies were forming groups moving all the debris out while following the orders of the mayor and Applejack.

"Careful, we don't want any more debris falling."

"Mind glass and other metals, and keeping calling fer her."

Pinkie Pie was nimbly moving through the small wave of ponies with a stack of hardhats to place them on their heads. "Safety first!" She went to the front of the clearing line at the wrecked cottage. "Don't worry Fluttershy, we're coming!"

Rarity called out to the ponies. "Pinkie! Applejack! I found Fluttershy! She's alright!"

All the ponies looked up and cheered joyously as the two ponies galloped up to the arrived group. Fluttershy was enveloped in a pink, knocking Angel Bunny from her back.

"Fluttershy you're okay! When I had a triple pinchy knee I went to find Applejack, when Rarity came and said your house fell on you. We got almost everyone in Ponyville come to get you out! So we were like, 'We have to save Fluttershy!' So I went to get the mayor while Applejack got everyone to start extracting everything to get you out but you're here now and not under tons of wood, grass and dirt, you're okay and we don't have to dig for you anymore. So we can stop worrying about you being crushed!"

Fluttershy was more concerned about breathing from the strong grip than the rapid explanation. When Pinkie finally let go to smile at her, the Pegasus breathed again and looked up her.

"Thank you for your concern," thanked Fluttershy. "But what of the animals?"

"Don't worry, sugercube, all the critters are safe and unharmed," assured Applejack. "They skedaddled away before whatever happened here started." She patted Angel head, who came up on Fluttershy's back again. "They were smart n'ugh to escape danger."

Angel puffed his furry chest out with pride.

"Thank goodness."

"But what happened?" asked Twilight.

"Ask Rarity, was the first ta see this."

"I was just on my way home," Rarity started. "From a wonderful afternoon tea at Zecora's, when all of the sudden I heard a terrible noise. I knew I was near Fluttershy's cottage and got worried that the sound was there, I followed it, until just before turning the corner of a bush, the sound disappeared and well…" She gestured to the ruin, and then turned to Fluttershy. "This was all I saw. I was frantic, I thought you were home and tried calling for you. When I didn't get a response from the rubble, I feared the worst and ran to town for help."

"Any ideas on what caused this?" asked Twilight.

The mayor Mare, a beige coated mare with thin eyes glasses over her nose, gray white mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a tied scroll walked up to them. "We do have one clue, follow me."

She lead the group to a closed off area, blocked by caution tape. On the other side ponies with cameras and measuring equipment seemed to concentrate on something on the ground. The group was shocked to see a giant footprint; elongated with clawed toes, as big as Big Mac, who was conveniently right next to it, making room to move debris.

"We found these all over the area," said Applejack. "Whatever made them was huge."

"Rainbow Dash, can you get an aerial view on where whatever made this footprint could have gone?" asked Twilight.

"On it," saluted the rainbow maned Pegasus, before taking off.

"Are there any more clues here, mayor?"

"We're still clearing the debris, so not anything yet."

"Mayor!" called out a pony. "You better come see this!"

Twilight and the others followed the mayor as a brown pony with an hourglass cutie mark showed them something that caused another collected gasp.

It was a set of footprints.

"I don't get it," Spike scratched his head scales. "It looks the same as the first."

"Except these are a different size," Twilight frowned. "A different set of prints."

"Y-You mean th-theres-!"

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash dived down to the group. "Big problem times three! There's three sets of footprints heading into the Everfree Forest!"

"Three?…!" The mayor looked like she was about to faint as the crowd of listening ponies muttered to each other.

"So," Twilight looked back to the prints. "Whatever did this damage, didn't do it alone."


End file.
